Pushing Him Away
by HoaBurkfield
Summary: Patricia watched his chest rise and fall in uneven rhythm, wishing she could go back in time. It was her fault that Eddie would never be the same again. Just a random Peddie one shot!


**So I'm having serious writer's block trying to write House of pain, and I just need to write this to cure it. (This is probably the shortest one shot in Peddie history)**

_Patricia watched his chest rise and fall in uneven rhythm, wishing she could go back in time. It was her fault that Eddie would never be the same again. _

"Come on Yacker we don't have all day!" Eddie screamed up the stairs to his girlfriend, Patricia. She was likely to be a pain most of the time, but he still loved her no matter what. Except he would never tell her that, because she would hit him on the arm and scold him, forcing back a guilty smile. She loved him too. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Coming! She called back, bouncing down the stairs with a hidden smile gracing her face. "What stupid thing are we doing this time?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Stupid? I thought you loved out dates." Eddie said, trying and failing to sound hurt.

"Well..."

"You don't have to say anything." He said, interrupting Her. "I know you do, because if you didn't you wouldn't bother to come on them." Patricia couldn't help but smile. He had her there, but she wouldn't admit it. She wouldn't admit a lot of things, like how much she cared about Eddie, and how crazy about him she was. "We're going to take a walk." Eddie explained.

"Where?" Patricia asked, trying to sound Both willing but uninterested at the same time.

"That parts a surprise." Patricia smiled, following him out the door.

Eddie walked down the sidewalk, evidently close to Patricia. "Come on, please?" He pleaded, giving his girlfriend puppy dog eyes.

"No Eddie, not here." Patricia whined. "I'm not going to be _that _couple." Eddie did want to be _that _couple, and wanted to for once hold hands in public and be the couple everyone stares at In envy. He reached out to her hand, hoping she would realize how amazing it felt. She snatched it away, rolling her eyes. But even Eddie could see that she was smiling. He tried once more, and this time, Patricia pushed Eddie away playfully, using more force than she meant to. He stumbled backwards, tripping over the sidewalk and into the street. That's when Patricia saw it. A big truck speeding down the street towards him. "Eddie!" She cried. Before either of them had a chance to move, the truck was long out of sight. She didn't know what to do. She felt a million different emotions all at once; fear, sadness, guilt. She was afraid to look at him. He was probably dead. _No Patricia, don't say that. He's not dead. He can't be dead. _She dug through her bag, searching for her phone. She dialed in the three numbers, hyperventilating and choking herself with tears. "Help, please." Patricia cried as soon as someone answered the phone. _This was all her fault._

His chest moved in and out, but his eyes remained closed. He was in a coma because of her. All he wanted was to hold her hand, a simple request that showed how much he cared about his girlfriend. Patricia pushed him away every time he tried to get close, knowing he would come back. She played hard to get. That was her _thing._ But this time it went way too far, and she could never undo what she did to him. Rocking back and forth from sadness and disbelief, Patricia watched the lines on the monitor move. All anyone can ever do during a tragedy is think, _Why? Why did this happen? _ Then, _No. It's not even happening. I flat out refuse to believe it's happening. _That's only the first stage. It's the effects after that permanently damage your heart. Patricia has always known this; which is exactly why she never let herself fall too hard. But she has, and the only person on the universe she honestly loved could be gone because of her. She officially decided she was done hiding her weaknesses. That was what got her into this mess in the first place, and it was a stupid thing to do anyway. She crawled over to Eddie's bedside, staring at his weak and depleted face. It was pale and lifeless, and he looked like a ghost. Just looking at him and knowing it was her doing made Patricia fall apart. One tear slipped down her face, then two, then three. Before she could stop it she was crying uncontrollably on her boyfriend's chest, tortured sobs escaping and falling with every tear that stained his shirt. "I'm so sorry Eddie." she whispered, her voice shaking. "All I ever did was push you away. The truth is I only did that to see if you loved me enough to come back." Her common sense told her he couldn't hear anything she was saying, but her heart told her that somewhere inside her broken boyfriend he was absorbing every word. "I love the way you tease me and give me ridiculous nicknames. I love how you understand me so well that you know what I'm thinking just by looking in my eyes." The last thing Patricia was about to say was something she never thought she would, but if he never woke up she wouldn't ever get the chance. And that would kill her heart painfully. "I love you." She choked, just as the monitor started to speed up. "I'm so sorry Eddie. I never meant to hurt you. I would give anything to hear you call me-"

"Yacker." Patricia's tear filled eyes popped open, and she saw Eddie awake, smiling at her.

"Eddie!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him. He would've hugged back if he had the strength. "I'm so sorry Eddie. I never meant to..."

"I know." He whispered. "I heard everything." Patricia smiled, lacing their fingers together. "And..." Eddie whispered. "I love you too."

**The End! I know that was super short but it was meant to cure my writers block and it totally did! Writing one shots is really not my thing, so I hope this turned out ok.**


End file.
